A Little Disorders
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Baek, kok lama sekali? Apa ada masalah?"/"Bagaimana rasanya, hyung?"/"Ayo pergi, Yeol. Kai, jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya."/Sebulan sudah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalin kasih, namun sepertinya Kai-adik Baekhyun tidak menyukai kalau Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Kai selalu merecoki hubungan mereka berdua./EXO/BaekYeol, ChanBaek with chibi!Kai/Mind to Read?


**Title : A Little Disorders**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek with chibi!Kai**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning :AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

**Chanyeol POV**

Hari ini aku dan Baekhyun-kekasihku akan berkencan. Yah waktu liburan kuliah ku yang hanya dua hari ini harus aku manfaatkan. Rencana ku sih, hari ini aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat indah yang sering kami kunjungi. Sedangkan, besoknya akan ku ajak ia piknik ke danau di pinggir kota, tempat itu sangat indah pasti Baekhyun akan sangat senang jika aku ajak kesana.

"Tampannya~" ucapku dengan percaya diri melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Baekhyun pasti akan semakin mencintaiku apabila ia melihat penampilanku yang sangat tampan ini. Kekeke.

Kuraih kunci mobilku di atas meja nakas dan segera bergegas pergi untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Ah, aku tidak boleh sampai telat.

OoOoOoO

TIN. TIN .TIN.

Kubunyikan klakson mobilku.

Kini aku sedang berada di depan rumah Baekhyun. Sudah sekitar 10 menit aku menunggu sang pemilik rumah, namun ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan segera keluar ketika mendengar deru mesin mobilku di depan rumahnya. Ia sangat hapal dengan suara mesin mobilku. Kekasih yang sangat perhatian, bukan?

Ah, aku jadi merasa khawatir. Apa kutelpon saja?

Ku urungkan niatku untuk menelponnya, ketika aku melihat sebuah siluet pria yang sangat kukenal. Aku pun keluar dari mobilku untuk menghampirinya.

"Baek, kok lama sekali? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Yeol. Tadi Kai merengek untuk ditemani mandi." jawab Baekhyun.

'APA?' jeritku dalam hati.

Yang benar saja adik Baekhyun yang satu itu-Kai sudah berumur 10 tahun dan ia masih merengek kepada Baekhyun untuk menemaninya mandi. Pada saat umurku 5 tahun saja, aku sudah bisa mandi dan mencuci pakaian sendiri. Dasar bocah manja.

Mengapa ia selalu mengganggu _moment _kebersamaanku dengan Baekhyun sih? Semenjak aku dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bocah itu selalu merecoki hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat beruntung menjadi adik kesayangan Baekhyun, kalau tidak sudah dari dulu kupindahkan ia ke panti jompo.

"Lebih baik kau masuk saja. Aku masih harus mengurus Kai terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, aku kan takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu. Loncat ke sungai _Han _ pun aku rela, jika kau yang memintanya."

"Lebay, dasar gombal." balas Baekhyun. Bisa kulihat rona merah menjalar di pipi mulusnya, aku pun terkekeh.

"Bukan gombal, tapi romantis."

"Romantis dari Hongkong. Cepatlah masuk!" suruhnya.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Haha, dasar Baekhyun. Tingkahnya itu sangat lucu sekali, aku selalu dihibur sendiri oleh tingkah lakunya itu. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk segera berkencan berdua bersama Baekhyun-ku.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_~"

Ah, aku kenal suara itu. Suara si bocah itu-Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Ini minuman untuk _hyung_ sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengganggu rencana kencan _hyung_ dengan Baekkie-_hyung._" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadaku.

"HAH?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Wah, Kai anak baik~ Itu baru namanya adik _hyung_." tutur Baekhyun dengan takjub.

"Terimakasih _hyung._ Aku kan memang adiknya Baekkie-_hyung_ yang palinggggg baik."

"Yeol, ayo terima minuman dari Kai." seru Baekhyun kepadaku.

"…"

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tak enak hati menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk menerima minuman dari adiknya itu. Tapi aku curiga, tidak biasanya bocah itu sebegitu baiknya mau meminta maaf padaku. Baiklah, berhubung ini permintaan dari Baekhyun. Aku akan menerima minuman itu, demi Baekhyun.

"B-baiklah," ucapku ragu seraya menerima minuman itu dari Kai.

GLEK. GLEK. GLEK.

Aku pun meminumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _hyung?_" tanya Kai.

"E-enak,"

Yah rasanya seperti cola biasa, tidak ada yang aneh. Namun, tetap saja aku masih curiga pada bocah itu.

"Baekkie-_hyung _pergi kencan saja dengan Chanyeol-_hyung,_ aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian di rumah. Kebetulan ada kaset _game_ baru yang ingin aku mainkan." tutur Kai seraya melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

Lah? Kok bocah itu jadi baik? Apa dia sudah bertobat?

"Ayo pergi, Yeol. Kai, jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya." ucap Baekhyun sembari menarik tanganku keluar rumah.

"Baik." teriak Kai dari dalam kamarnya.

NYUUUT.

Wajahku memucat. Astaga, perutku sakit sekali. Apa gara-gara minuman tadi? Sial aku berhasil dikerjai oleh bocah itu. Arghhhh.

"Y-yeol?"

"B-baek, k-kamar mandi dimana? Perutku sakit sekali," tanayaku seraya memegang perutku.

"Perutmu sakit? Yak, Kamar mandi ada disana." ucapnya khawatir sembari menunjukkan arah ke kamar mandi.

Dengan raut muka kesakitan aku pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dasar bocah nakal.

Ini semua gara-gara ia dan minuman sialnya itu.

**Chanyeol POV End**

OoOoOoO

**Keesokan Harinya…**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Yeol? Kau ada didalam?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kemarin karena sakit perut yang melanda Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun meminta untuk membatalkan kencan mereka dengan alasan bahwa ia khawatir akan bertambah parahnya sakit perut Chanyeol. Dengan sangat berat hati Chanyeol pun menerima permintaan Baekhyun.

Ingat Chanyeol selalu merima permintaan Baekhyun, bukan?

Maka dari itu, hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kencan sebagai pengganti kencan yang gagal kemarin. Namun, setelah 1 jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya di rumah, Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang. Sudah di hubungi berkali-kali tapi tak ada balasan. Karena khawatir maka di sinilah Baekhyun, berdiri menunggu dengan cemas di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

CKLEK.

"Yeol?"

"B-baek?" tampaklah Chanyeol dengan wajah muram dan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Yeol, kau kenapa? Hari ini kita mau pergi kencan kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"M-maaf Baek kurasa kita t-tak jadi pergi k-karena…"

DUUUUUT.

"Aduh perutku!"

Tampak Chanyeol yang sedang menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya-Baekhyun yang tengah ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

OoOoOoO

Sungguh malang nasib Chanyeol. Setelah kemarin mencicipi minuman buatan Kai, kini ia harus menderita dengan gejolak di dalam perutnya itu. Ternyata reaksi-entah obat apa yang dicampurkan dalam minuman buatan Kai, terus berlangsung hingga kini. Sampai-sampai ia tak sempat menghubungi Baekhyun bahkan menjawab telpon dari Baekhyun karena saking sibuknya dia berkencan dengan perutnya di dalam kamar mandi. Bahkan, kini ia mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh, yah pasti kalian semua sudah tahu bunyi apa itu. Dan yang paling disesalkan adalah sudah dua kali ia gagal berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Padahal hari ini merupakan hari libur terakhirnya dan itu berarti hilanglah sudah impian Chanyeol untuk berkencan dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Poor Chanyeol.

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ace re-publish FF ini, soalnya FF yang kemaren dihapus sama admin FFn huhu T~T

Ace sengaja ganti pairing-nya jadi BaekYeol, ada hal yang lagi Ace selidikin soalnya wkwk XD

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
